Freezing Cold
by Emma.S18
Summary: Is Regina gonna be able to save Emma or is she gonna freeze to death? Swan Queen I don't own OUAT and English is not my first language...
1. Freezing Cold

"Regina!" The former Evil Queen looked up at her old enemy. She had tears running down her face.

"We need you help!" She begged. "It's Emma! The Snow Queen froze her! It's traveling quickly to her heart! Please, Regina! Please help her!" Snow cried.

"Oh my God! Where is she? I guess our savior needs saving… Again!" Regina sighed in fake exasperation. In reality, she was scared. Scared that Emma would die and that she wouldn't be able to help her.

"At the clearing in the –" Snow didn't get to finish talking before a purple cloud transported Regina out of Granny's.

"Hook!" Regina snarled as she appeared at the clearing. "Go get Henry. Bring him to Emma's apartment and make sure he stays there!" She ordered.

As he ran of, she turned to David. "Charming, go take care of Snow and the baby. I'll take care of Emma!" She promised. He looked at his daughter for a few seconds longer and then also took of.

Regina knelt down next to Emma's almost completely frozen body. She brushed a few strands of beautiful blonde hair behind her ear and whispered: "Please, don't leave me, Emma! I'm sorry for being so hard on you! I hadn't realized my feelings until a few days ago. Emma, I love you!"

Even though it hadn't worked on Marian, Regina bent down over Emma's body and kissed her lips gently. After pulling away, she heard a gasp and looked down.

Emma was awake. She was freezing cold, but she was awake. Tears of happiness streamed down the brunette's face.

"Rrrrr-Regina?" Emma stammered from the cold. She wrapped her arms around Regina in order to warm up a little. She put her head in the crook of Regina's neck.

"I'm here!" Regina reassured her and held on to her as tightly as she could.

As Emma warmed a little, she looked up at the other woman. "I love you too, Regina!" She leaned in and kissed her again.

"Come on, my sweet Emma. Let's go get our son and go home and warm you up." Regina pulled Emma to her feet and hugged her as she transported them to Emma's apartment.


	2. Swan Queen vs the snow queen

"Emma!" the snow queen smiled surprised. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon! Or at all, for that matter!"

She walked closer to the blonde. "Come to defeat me alone again? Didn't work out that well for you last time!" She smiled knowingly.

"Who said I was alone?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't see anyone else around here? Do you?" The snow queen laughed diabolically. "You're little girlfriend must really love you if she left you here to die."

"Leave her out of this!" Emma snapped.

"Am I getting you angry, Emma?" the snow queen smirked; she raised her hand and threw ice at Emma. The blonde jumped out of the ice's range just in time.

"You really think you can hurt me this easily again? I'm better prepared now and like I said I'm not alone." The other blonde laughed again.

"You keep telling me that, but I still don't see anybody!"

At that exact moment Regina appeared in a cloud of purple smoke, right behind the snow queen.

"Turn around, dear! You really think I would let Emma face you alone again? Not a chance!" Regina stepped around the snow queen and towards Emma.

Emma' body was still weak from the freezing cold a few days ago, but she convinced Regina to take on the queen today, before she attacked them again.

Regina was worried about the blonde, because she had gotten sick after she saved her, but knew there was no point in trying to fight even a sick Emma. At least this way she could protect her.

The snow queen threw more ice at them, but Regina melted it with a fireball. The cold wind still hit them full force and a weak Emma fell backwards.

"That's it!" Regina yelled and ripped the other queen's heart out. "Nobody messes with my happy ending without consequences!" she crushed the heart to dust, before running to Emma's side.

"Emma, darling, are you okay?" Emma nodded weakly.

Emma had hit her head pretty hard, when she fell.

"I'm okay, but where am I? And who are you?"


	3. Amnesia

"Whale! It's Emma! She hit her head and now she can't remember anything!" Regina said while she rushed Emma inside the hospital.

"Okay, Regina, I'm gonna check her out, but I have to ask you to sit in the waiting room." Before Regina could start protesting, Whale said: "I'm sorry, but you aren't directly related to her. I'm going to do everything I can for her, I promise!"

Regina nodded insecurely and reluctantly let go of the Blonde's hand.

While waiting for some news on her girlfriend, Regina called Snow and Charming and asked them to bring Henry.

She was pacing impatiently, when their family arrived. "Any news?" Snow asked. Regina looked up at them. As she saw their son, the Brunette broke down into tears.

"They won't tell me anything!" She cried. Henry ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be alright, Mom! Emma's strong, she'll come back to us!" His optimism calmed Regina slightly.

Some time later, Dr. Whale walked into the waiting room and towards the family.

"I have good news and bad news." He said. "Emma doesn't have any internal bleedings, although she has amnesia caused by a concussion."

"Is that bad?" Henry asked scared. Whale smiled reassuringly. "It's pretty bad, but luckily it's also temporary."

The whole family sighed relived. "Can I… we go see her now?" Regina asked weakly.

"You can go see her, but preferably one at a time. No need to overwhelm our Savior!" Regina turned to Snow with a pleading face.

"Go, Regina! My daughter needs you!" She said. Regina squeezed her hand gratefully, before following Dr. Whale to Emma's room.

Emma smiled upon seeing the other woman enter. "You're the woman that saved me!"

Regina nodded, sitting down next to her.

"Can you tell me you're name? I know I know you, but I can't seem to remember anything else." Emma's last sentence sounded so sad to the Brunette.

"Regina Mills." She answers simply.

"Regina, you're beautiful! Are you sure I didn't die and go to heaven?"

The former Evil Queen shook her head. "No, my darling, you're really here! Thank God!"

Emma frowned. "Are we… a… couple?" She asked unsurely.

Regina nodded slowly.

"Wow! I'm dating a goddess!" Emma smiled, before getting insecure again. "Can I… kiss you?" As she finished talking, the Blonde looked down at the floor.

"Of course you can, darling." The Brunette said as she moved to sit next to Emma on the hospital bed.

She put two fingers under Emma's chin and lifted it until her girlfriend was looking at her. Then she inched closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

When the kiss ended, Emma gasped.

"Oh my God! Regina?" The other woman smiled.

"Welcome back, my dear! I love you!" They kissed again.

"I love you too, Beautiful!"

_**A/N: Hey,**_

_**you want me to publish another chapter to this story?**_

_**Please review?**_

_**Thanks**_


	4. Cupcake message

**A few months later**

"Regina!" Emma smiled as the Brunette entered the kitchen.

"Oh my gods, Emma! What happened here?" The former Evil Queen asked as she looked around her very, very messy kitchen.

"Henry and I made cupcakes!" Emma said proudly.

"Possibly, but I was talking about the huge mess that should be my kitchen!" Regina said still shocked.

Emma's smile faltered. "Oh, that… I was going to clean it up now! I didn't realize it was this late. I honestly thought it would be clean before you came home!"

Regina nodded. "Start cleaning, Miss Swan!"

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "Baby, please don't go back to the 'Miss Swan' thing! I'm cleaning!"

She grabbed a few dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "See!"

Regina rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriends cheek, before going to her study.

***Knock knock***

Emma poked her head inside the study. Regina smiled at seeing her girlfriend's face.

"I'm finished and ready for inspection." Emma winked.

Regina followed Emma back towards the kitchen. She looked around, before looking back at the blonde.

"You did well, my love!" She smiled and gave Emma a kiss.

"Where is our son?" Regina asked Emma.

"He's staying the night with Ruby. I dropped him of at the diner just before you came home." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She smirked. Emma shrugged. "I thought we could have a date night."

Emma clicked a button and the whole backyard light up with twinkling lights.

Regina gasped. "Emma, it's beautiful!" Emma grasped her hand and lead her outside.

There was a blanket laid out with a pick nick.

"Don't worry, I didn't prepare the food, so I'm sure it's edible!" Regina laughed.

After the had finished eating Regina sat between her girlfriends legs and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, looking up at the stars.

Emma smiled wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "This is nice!"

After a few hours of enjoying each other's company, Emma grabbed a Tupperware and opened it, giving it to Regina.

"Cupcake?" She asked. Regina smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek before taking the Tupperware and looking down.

She gasped, her eyes filling with tears. Emma had written a word on each cupcake.

The message read: "Regina mills, I love you! Will you marry me? Xoxo your Emma"

Regina turned around so she was kneeling between Emma's legs.

"Really?" She asked. Emma nodded giving Regina a box with a gorgeous ring inside. "Yes!" Regina said as Emma opened her mouth.

Both smiled as Emma slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you!" The blonde said, before kissing her fiancée.

"I love you too, my darling!"

They spent most part of the night under the stars, before moving to their bedroom.

It was a magical night that neither of them could ever forget. After all, it was the start of their happily ever after!

**A/N: **

**More?**

**Reviews and ideas are always appreciated ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love, Emma**


	5. Wedding preparations

Regina had reluctantly agreed to let Emma plan the whole wedding as well as their honeymoon.

The blonde wanted it to be a surprise, so she didn't tell a single detail of her plans to Regina, which was irritating the brunette more and more each day.

The former Evil Queen was sure that Emma would forget to plan something and that her whole wedding would be ruined, but the blonde didn't give in.

It was the last month before the wedding and Regina was a nervous wreck.

"Please, Emma!" She begged. "At least give me a clue, something to say, something to plan, something to chose, anything!"

The desperation in her voice made Emma sigh. "Fine, okay! You win!" Regina grinned victoriously. "You can choose your wedding dress, if you'd like but that's all your getting!"

At least it was something, Regina told herself. "Oh and don't forget your vows!" Emma said before locking the door to the home office once more and going back to planning.

The savior had already arranged everything for the honeymoon and she had got her mother to help plan the wedding.

She wanted their wedding to be magical and fairytale like, something worthy of a Queen in the Enchanted Forrest. The problem was that she had never been to a wedding in the Enchanted Forrest, so she had asked her mother's help.

Later, Ruby had decided to help the blonde out as well. Emma was grateful for her best friend's help and had asked her to be her maid of honor.

The only thing Emma still needed to do was talk to Henry about his position in the wedding. And so here they were, sitting together on the cough on the home office.

"You're killing Mom, you know!" The boy told he. Emma grinned and nodded. "But she's going to love the result anyway, right?" Suddenly the blonde felt a little insecure.

"Of course she's going to like it, Ma! It's what she's always wanted and the fact that this was your idea and all will only make it better!"

Emma smiled gratefully at her son.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" Henry asked curiously.

"I have a very important job at the wedding, that I'd like you to do?" Henry nodded, smiling that his mother wanted him involved in their wedding.

"I think your mother would love it if you were the one to walk her down the aisle!" She smiled at the grinning boy.

"Really?" The blonde nodded. "Of course! You're the best, Ma! Mom will think so too!" He winked at her.

"Does this mean you'll be our best man?" Emma asked.

"It would be an honor!" They hugged each other for a second, before exiting the room.

As Emma opened the door Regina stumbled foreword and into Emma's arms.

"Regina, my love, you do realize that I put a silencing spell against you on the room, right?" She laughed and Regina groaned.

"If you continue to keep me in the dark like that you'll sleep in the guest room until after the wedding!" Regina threatened. Emma frowned.

"You do realize that you lose in that situation as well, right?" Regina groaned again.

"Fine! Have it your way, but don't come crying if the wedding is a mess!" Regina says angrily.

"I have three helpers, who are certain you'll love it!" Emma answered. Regina raised an eyebrow smirking, as Emma realized her mistake.

"Three, my dear? Snow, Henry and? I bet it's that best friend of yours, unfortunately for you she CAN'T keep her mouth closed about ANYTHING, let alone our wedding!"

With those words said Regina flashed out of the room, quickly followed by the blonde.

"Miss Lucas!" Regina said seconds before Emma appeared. "Can I talk to you?" The blonde shook her head 'no', as her best friend looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but I'm quit busy right now. As you can see, the diner is full of people waiting for me to take their orders!" The waitress hurried out of the Mayor's sight.

Emma followed her into the kitchen, getting a disapproving look from Granny.

"Please, Rubes, she can't know anything!" Ruby rolled her eyes, passing her grandmother the orders. "I know, I know! She's not going to hear anything from me, I swear!"

Emma nodded and left the kitchen.

Will she really be able to keep everything a secret until the big day! She really hoped so, but between Ruby, her mother and Henry she could never be sure.

**A/N:**

**More?**


	6. The Wedding

**POV Regina**

Our wedding's today! I'm a nervous wreck. What if something goes wrong? What if Emma forgot something? What if… What if it's not perfect?

These types of questions have been filling my head for three days now. Three days ago was the day Snow had convinced Emma to stay at Ruby's until after the wedding.

I was so angry with Snow for making her leave and then it had hit me: Emma wouldn't be there to take away my fears, my insecurities and so they were starting to make me panic.

Luckily my fiancée knows me so well she called me each time I was going to hit my lowest point. It was as if she could feel my insecurities, even with the distance between us.

This made me feel a lot better, each time. This made me realize it is right. It is meant to be!

I check myself one more time to make sure everything is perfect: my hair, my make up, my dress, everything!

Just as I'm done, someone knocks at my door. "Come in!" I yell.

I smiled as I saw my son enter the room. Emma had bought him a tux and he looked so handsome in it.

"Ready?" He asked me smiling widely. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good," He said. "Then I can walk you down the aisle?"

Tears filled my eyes. "You want to-" He cut me of. "Ma asked me to and I thought it would make it even more perfect for you. Emma wanted me to have a special part in your wedding!"

I smiled a tear rolling down my cheek. "Well, of course you should have a special part! I'm glad you too decided on this! I love you, Henry!" I kissed his cheek and hugged him for a second.

"Come on, Mom. Let's get you married!" He took my hand and walked me to the door, holding it open for me.

When he led me to the yard, where Emma had set up everything, I gasped. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The nervous feeling from a few minutes ago, was completely forgotten.

The little lights from Emma's proposal were hanging once more and everything was decorated in a way that everything looked just… magical! It could have been a picture out of Henry's storybook.

It was a wedding out of a fairy tale. My eyes finally found my True Love, my beautiful Emma. I smiled at her. Suddenly I gasped. I noticed that she was wearing a beautiful white dress and her curls were tight in the most beautiful way.

I had never seen her like that. She was stunning, perfect even! It was all so surreal.

Before I had even realized it, I was standing next to Emma. "Your beautiful!" She said smiling widely. I smiled back at her. "You do too! I never thought you'd wear a dress, but you look so perfect in it!"

Emma grinned. "Only the best for my Queen!" She told me and winked. I chuckled.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I didn't realize the ceremony had started, until I had to say 'I do'. I had been to caught up, staring at the love of my life. She looked at me expectantly and that's when I noticed I had to say it. "I do," I said with so much love in my voice.

We read each other our vows and then Emma leaned in and kissed me passionately. It was the best kiss I had ever had, but it ended much too soon.

Emma hugged me tightly and as soon as she let me go Henry hugged me too.

At the party, Emma had surprised me by doing a dance that was always done at a Royal Wedding in the Enchanted Forrest. Could she be any more perfect?

We kissed a few times during the party, but we kept being interrupted. When I started to get irritated, Ruby brought the cake to us. It was perfect, like everything else today.

Leave it to Emma to get an apple-flavored wedding cake! I put a forkful in my mouth and wow! "This is the best desert I've ever eaten!" I say as I put another forkful in my mouth.

Before I could swallow it, Emma kissed me. "You're right! It's delicious!" She said smirking. I chuckled.

After a lot more dancing, kissing and talking to the other people at the party, Henry came to find me.

I had been looking for Emma for the past ten minutes. "Henry, have you seen Emma?" He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well…"I asked impatiently.

"Emma is packing your bags for your honeymoon!" He informed me.

I walked upstairs to the bedroom and knocked, letting my wife know I was there.

"Ems?" She looked up at me and smiled. "I've been looking for you for ten minutes!" I pout.

She walks over to me and kisses me deeply. "I was packing for our honeymoon!" I nodded.

"So… Where are we going, anyway?" I looked up expectantly.

I should have known she wouldn't tell me. If she had wanted to, she would have done it weeks ago. So I wasn't that shocked when she told me she wanted it to be a surprise.

As she finished, we went back downstairs, kissed everybody goodbye and told Henry to be good.

And then we were finally alone in a car on our way to… wherever we were going.


End file.
